Odd Behaviour
by Vampire-Dwarf
Summary: GERMAN Sherlock Holmes legt in John Watsons Nähe ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag, das er sich nicht erklären kann. Doch mithilfe von Mycroft, Experimenten und Google sollte auch dieses Rätsel zu lösen sein... Johnlock


_Sherlock wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich saß er auf einem braunen Sessel in Mycroft's Wohnzimmer und trank mit seinem Bruder Tee._

„Nun, Sherlock?", sagte Mycroft und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, „Warum wolltest du mich so dringend sehen?"

„Wann habe ich je gesagt, dass mein Anliegen dringend ist?"

„Du tust es die ganze Zeit."

Mycroft's linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, während er seinen jüngeren Bruder zum ersten Mal, seit dieser die Wohnung betreten hatte, wirklich ansah.

„Du bist unruhig, auch wenn du versuchst, es zu unterdrücken. Sieh dir den Tee in deiner Tasse an: Du zitterst und versetzt ihn in leichte Schwingungen. Außerdem glänzt deine Haut feucht: Du schwitzt, obwohl du mit einem Taxi hierhergefahren bist. In diesem Zimmer ist es nicht warm, also müssen die Ursachen für dein Schwitzen woanders liegen. Deine Jackenärmel verraten dich auch. Sie sind an der Unterseite nach innen gedrückt, als ob du dich die ganze Zeit an ihnen festgehalten hättest. Hättest du deine Hände nur kurz in den Stoff gekrallt, hätte dieser wieder seine ursprüngliche Form angenommen, da er jedoch noch immer so ist, musst du deine Jacke eine Weile mit deinen Händen umklammert haben. Erst dachte ich, du hast Entzugserscheinungen, aber dafür bist du zu gefasst und deine Pupillen sind auch nicht unnatürlich geweitet.

Du bist also eindeutig nervös und möchtest mir dringend mit mir reden. Warum ist mir jedoch ein Rätsel. Willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

Sherlock stellte als Antwort die verräterische Teetasse auf den Tisch und fuhr damit fort, die Wand anzusehen.

„Nein, immer noch nicht? Also gut, lass mich weiter nachdenken… Du konsultierst mich selten, wenn es um einen Fall geht, im Gegenteil. Also nehme ich an, dass du weder von einem Tatort noch aus dem Labor kommst. Lange draußen warst du auch nicht, dafür sind deine Schuhe zu sauber. Es ist zu erwarten, dass du direkt aus der Baker Street kommst… Oh, und den Beweis für das Offensichtlichste, nämlich, dass dein Verhalten etwas mit John Watson zu tun hat, halte ich in der Hand."

Demonstrativ zeigte er Sherlock sein Handy, räusperte sich und las den Inhalt der SMS vor.

„'Ist Sherlock bei dir? –JW'. Denke ja nicht, mir ist entgangen, wie du bei seinem Namen zusammengezuckt bist. Ich würde es wirklich sehr begrüßen, wenn du jetzt endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken würdest."

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis dies tatsächlich geschah.

„Ich habe ein paar Untersuchungen bezüglich meiner Person angestellt und das Ergebnis gefällt mir gar nicht, Mycroft."

Angefangen hatte alles mit einer Tasse Tee an einem Sonntagmorgen. John war gewiss kein Morgenmuffel, er war nie nach zehn auf den Beinen, aber ein Freund der frühen Stunden war er mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Er hatte nicht viel geschlafen, denn die Lokalität, in welchem sich der vermeintliche Mörder am Vorabend aufgehalten hatte (ein Striplokal der niedersten Kategorie), öffnete erst nach zwölf Uhr. Den richtigen zu finden hatte weitere Zeit gekostet, doch sie hatten ihn geschnappt und John war zufrieden. Wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätte er den Abend als vergeudet angesehen und wäre nun sehr viel missmutiger gelaunt.

Trotzdem änderte dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass er schrecklich müde war. Aus diesem Grund hörte er nicht das Knarzen der Dielen, welches ihm sonst sofort verriet, dass sein Mitbewohner auf den Beinen war. Als er sich umdrehte, stand besagter Mitbewohner direkt hinter ihm und John machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach hinten und ließ seine Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk fallen.

„Verdammt, John!", fluchte Sherlock. Ein Teil des Tees war auf seinem Oberteil gelandet, durchnässte dieses und verbrannte seine Haut. Der größte Teil aber war aber nun vor seinen Füßen und kam in Berührung mit ihnen, bevor er nach hinten ausweichen konnte.

„Oh Gott Sherlock, das wollte ich nicht!", sagte John schuldbewusst. Sherlock verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und versuchte, sich von seinem Oberteil zu befreien.

„Natürlich nicht…"

Sherlock schaute nach unten, machte vorsichtshalber einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten, da sich ihm die Pfütze gefährlich näherte, und betrachtete die roten Flecken auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Lass mich das ansehen", sagte John, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und machte einen kleinen Bogen um die in Scherben liegende Tasse und Pfütze. Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht nötig. In diesem Wasserkocher erreicht das Wasser eine Maximaltemperatur von-"

„Ich bin hier der Arzt", unterbrach John ihn gefasst. Seine Stimme nahm aber unmittelbar danach wieder einen weicheren Ton an, als er die Verbrennungen musterte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock…"

„Offensichtlich. Selbst du solltest sofort erkennen, dass es sich hierbei nur um minimale Verbrennungen handelt, die vollkommen ungefährlich sind. Du willst also nur danach sehen, weil du Schuldgefühle hast."

Die Beleidigung gekonnt ignorierend wies John den Anderen an, sich hinzusetzen, damit er seinen Fuß betrachten konnte.

„Nein, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Haben wir noch Eiswürfel?", murmelte er, während er jeden Zeh einzeln besah.

„Nein."

„Aber vor zwei Tagen hatten wir noch welche."

„Habe ich für ein Experiment gebraucht."

„Natürlich, was sonst…", John verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Sherlock fest in die Augen sah.

„Ja, es sind wahrscheinlich nur harmlose Verbrennungen-"

„Nicht nur wahrscheinlich, John."

„-Aber trotzdem verlange ich von dir, dass du deinen Fuß heute schonst. Das heißt du kühlst ihn, wenn es sein muss mit einer Packung Fischstäbchen, und stellst keine Experimente, im Sinne von ‚Mal sehen mit welcher Chemikalie das Brennen gelindert wird' an, verstanden?"

In der Sekunde realisierte Sherlock Holmes, dass sich John Watson ernsthaft um ihn sorgte – wegen solch einer Lappallie. Der Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich, dass er selbst schuld daran trug, doch Sherlock glaubte, dass sich John auch um ihn sorgen würde, wenn es nicht so wäre. Und Sherlock realisierte noch etwas: Aus irgendeinem ihm noch unbekannten Grund genoss er, wie sich der Arzt um ihn sorgte. Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Herz für ein paar wenige Sekunden schneller schlagen.

„Verstanden.", antwortete er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, welches John erwiderte.

Es war kurios, die Sache mit seinem Herzen. Sherlock hatte zwar nicht den gesündesten Lebensstil, doch sein Herz hatte ihm noch nie Probleme gemacht oder sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise unnatürlich verhalten. In letzter Zeit tat es dies recht oft. Es gab einen Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Herzen und John, das hatte Sherlock bereits feststellen können. Aber welchen?

Erst vor wenigen Tagen wieder hatte er dieses bizarre Phänomen an sich erleben können: Er und John hatten gemeinsam fern gesehen. John war eingeschlafen und sein Kopf auf Sherlock's Schulter gerollt. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte seinen Zeige-und Mittelfinger gegen seine eigene Halsschlagader gedrückt um seinen Puls zu nehmen und festgestellt, dass dieser eindeutig schneller war als sonst.

Er hatte den Fernseher ausgeschalten, John, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, auf die Couch gelegt und ihn zugedeckt. Danach hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er den schlafenden John für einige Sekunden beobachtete.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen…

„Was machst du mit meinem Laptop?", fragte John genervt, als er das Zimmer des Anderen betrat, „Ich hab ihn überall gesucht!"

„Wichtige Recherche", kam die gemurmelte Antwort von Sherlock, der mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß in seinem Bett lag sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, von dem Bildschirm aufzusehen.

„Beeil dich.", sagte John, ohne sich auch nur Hoffnungen zu machen, dass Sherlock dies wirklich tun würde.

Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein Brummen.

Wenn John gewusst hätte, was sein Mitbewohner googelte, wäre er wahrscheinlich um einiges weniger desinteressiert gewesen.

„John, kannst du kurz kommen?"

„Moment…"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis John das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sherlock stand auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Dabei hielt er etwas in seiner Hand, was John nicht erkennen konnte.

„Sherlock? Was tust du?", fragte John skeptisch und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Stopp, nicht weiter, bleib, wo du bist. Ich dreh mich jetzt langsam zu dir um und du bleibst einfach nur stehen und machst nichts."

„Moment! Erst sagst du mir, was du in deiner Hand hältst!"

"Einen Spiegel, John, nichts weiter. Bereit?"

John nickte vorsichtig und bejahte die Frage zusätzlich, da der Andere ihn nicht sah.

Ruckartig drehte sich Sherlock um. Zunächst sah er nur an die Decke, damit sich seine Augen an die anderen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten. Sein Blick streifte immer wieder den Spiegel und als er sich sicher war, dass sich seine Pupillengröße nicht mehr veränderte, blickte er zu John und kurz darauf wieder in den Spiegel.

„Wie ich erwartet habe, geweitete Pupillen…", sagte er zu sich selbst und ignorierte den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf John's Gesicht.

„Was soll das?"

„Untersuchungen John, Untersuchungen", war alles, was Sherlock sagte, bevor an einem sichtlich verwirrten John vorbei ging und das Zimmer verlies.

„Vergiftet, nehme ich an?", sagte John, die Leiche vor sich betrachtend.

„Hm-hm.", Sherlock nickte, „wie kommst du zu dieser Vermutung?"

„Aufgrund der Aussage seiner Schwester. Sie sagte, ihr Bruder hätte gestern am Telefon über Übelkeit, starke Schmerzen und Fieber geklagt."

„Wow das hätte ich auch noch erraten können…"

„Nein Anderson, hätten Sie nicht, denn Sie sind ein Idiot. Außerdem hat das nichts mit ‚raten' zu tun.", sagte Sherlock kalt, bevor er sich wieder zu John drehte, „Weiter?"

„Ich kann nichts Genaueres sagen, dafür müsste ich ihn untersuchen, aber… also… eine Lebensmittelvergiftung durch Solanin ist nicht auszuschließen."

Das spöttische Grinsen, welches immer auftauchte, wenn John komplett danebenlag, war einem amüsierten Lächeln gewichen.

„Nicht ganz. Er wurde umgebracht. Sein Mundraum ist unnatürlich gerötet, was auf Rizin hinweist, aber ein vollkommen eindeutiges Ergebnis wird erst die Untersuchung liefern. Euch zumindest, ich weiß, dass es Rizin ist. Solanin war aber kein schlechter Gedanke."

„'Kein schlechter Gedanke'? Sein Gedanke war vollkommen falsch, Holmes, lassen Sie ihn das ruhig wissen. Sie sind was das angeht doch sonst nicht so?"

„Klappe, Anderson."

„Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, was du vielleicht seltsam finden wirst. Ich möchte, dass du ruhig bleibst.", erklärte Sherlock sachlich. John sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Seltsamer als die Aktion mit dem Spiegel? Das bezweifle ich, Sherlock."

„Oh du wirst überrascht sein…", sagte Sherlock leise, bevor er sich neben John auf die Couch setzte.

„Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber ich bin ein wenig beunruhigt…"

Der Dunkelhaarige antwortete nicht. Stattdessen rutschte er näher zu John, der ein Stück von ihm weg wich.

„Was wird das?"

„Schh, du sollst ruhig bleiben.", sagte Sherlock mit leiser, tiefer Stimme, während er immer näher rückte.

John saß wie versteinert auf der Couch, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie Sherlock immer näher kam, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Das ist übrigens ein reines Experiment, nicht, dass du dir darauf was einbildest.", war das Letzte, was Sherlock sagte, bevor er John küsste.

Zeit zum reagieren blieb John nicht, so schnell war alles wieder vorbei. Einen Augenblick später saß Sherlock wieder auf der anderen Seite des Sofas und blickte angestrengt in die Leere.

„Hm, es ist schlimmer, als ich dachte…", nuschelte er.

„Was ist schlimmer, als du dachtest? Sherlock, was sollte das? Willst du mich nicht aufklären?", sagte John schon beinahe hysterisch.

„Später vielleicht. Ich muss weg."

„Wie, weg? Sherlock, warte!", kreischte er.

Binnen Sekunden hatte sich der Dunkelhaarige seinen Mantel übergeworfen und war durch die Tür verschwunden, einen mit den Nerven blank liegenden John Watson hinter sich lassend.

„Oh ja John, zieh mit einem Irren zusammen, das wird sicher lustig…", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er sich der Länge nach auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Hm", brummte Mycroft und nickte, „Hm-Hm. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn du mich fragst, und die Symptome waren eindeutig-"

„Mycroft", unterbrach ihn sein jüngerer Bruder, „Deine Deduktionen interessieren mich herzlich wenig."

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du hier bist, um meinen Rat einzuholen?"

Das Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, die Mycroft brauchte. Er grinste süffisant und sagte mit selbstgefälligen Ton: „Nun, Sherlock. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht unbedingt der Beste bin, den du bei so etwas um Hilfe bitten kannst-"

„Das ist mir bewusst, leider warst du neben Mrs. Hudson meine einzige Option und ich musste aus dem Haus raus."

Mycroft seufzte leise.

„Was ich sagen wollte-"

„Ach, weißt du? Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, interessiert mich das überhaupt nicht. Ich geh nach Hause, danke für deine Zeit. Tschüss Mycroft."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ließ Sherlock jemanden vollkommen perplex hinter sich zurück. Als Mycroft das Taxi vor dem Haus abfahren hörte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein großes Stück Kuchen.

Sherlock ließ sich wortlos in einen der Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen. Auf der Couch neben ihm saß John, den Laptop auf seinem Schoß. Beide hatten, seit Sherlock die Wohnung betreten hatte, kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Ich war bei Mycroft", sagte Sherlock.

„Aha…"

„Ich hab es endlich geschafft ihn so abzulenken, dass ich diesen USB-Stick", er hielt ihn triumphierend hoch, „Stehlen konnte, ohne, dass er es gemerkt hat."

„Du bist ein Idiot.", sagte John ernst, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich weiß, ich… was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich hab gesagt, du bist ein Idiot. Ich hab mir den Internetverlauf angeguckt, den du nicht gelöscht hast", er seufzte, bevor er weitersprach, „'Symptome Verliebtsein'? So was musst du im Internet nachsuchen?"

„Traf bisher noch nie auf mich zu, also musste ich mir noch nie Gedanken darüber machen", sagte er schulterzuckend, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist eine Phase. Biochemische Gehirnvorgänge, forciert durch unser Zusammenleben und das geht wieder vorbei und-"

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe gerade eben beschlossen, dass wir heute Abend auswärts essen", unterbrach ihn John bestimmend, stellte den Laptop beiseite und stand auf, „Also zieh dir was anderes an."

„Was ist schlimm mit den Sachen, die ich anhabe?"

„Sherlock, bitte. Das, was du da anhast, ist wohl kaum angemessen für dein erstes Date."

_Sherlock wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen._


End file.
